


Just Enough of a Bastard

by CousinSerena



Series: Lesson Learned [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena
Summary: Aziraphale decides it's time to pay back Crowley for the events after the long-ago Reign of Terror rescue. He turns the table on Crowley by basically being a teasing bastard, then when Crowley's Lust and frustration take over, Aziraphale must discipline him. Takes place after the Apoca-wasn't.Yes, another excuse for some bondage smut.





	Just Enough of a Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Read Lesson Learned first if you want to know what they're referencing. The sex is pretty similar, but the roles are reversed.  
To English majors: I know I switched the POV midway in the story, but hopefully that doesn't bother you too much. Apologies!
> 
> If you like it, feel free to comment. I adore comments even if I don't reply to all of them right away!

Aziraphale, while not exactly sauntering vaguely Downward, had still slid down enough to warrant Crowley’s opinion that he was just a bit of a bastard. He’d gone as native as Crowley had in their long assignments on Earth. Their mutual Sloth had led to the Arrangement, after all. Why bother to do more of your job than strictly necessary? Of the Seven Sins, the angel leaned more to Gluttony than Crowley, unless one counted wine. One could argue that Aziraphale had added Lust to his list, but he was still an angel after all, and his lust was gentle and sweet (more lust than Lust) and born out of love for his demon. Crowley on the other hand, despite having a soft spot for both humanity his angel, was still a demon. With him, it was Lust with a capital L.

The problem with Crowley’s Lust was that it tended to trigger his demonic energies. Before he and Aziraphale had finally acknowledged their love for each other, Crowley had sought satisfaction regularly where he could. He’d found human partners of both sexes, and although he checked in with Headquarters infrequently and was not popular there, he sometimes could find some other sex crazed demon to bang in one of Hell’s closets, and they went at it with fangs and claws bared and skin smoldering with desire. If he went very long without satisfaction, his Lust built up until he practically overheated—and then he was rather like an animal in heat.

Those days were long over, and Crowley had one partner now—his angel. He had to be careful with Aziraphale, however. His angel had courage and fortitude when needed, to be sure, but at heart he was a tender and sensitive being and Crowley tamped down his inner desires in the bedroom. 

The demon remembered the first time he’d pushed Aziraphale against a wall just after rescuing him from the guillotine. Lust had taken over, and Crowley had taken advantage of the angel’s innocence, binding him and taking his pleasure. It was rough and deeply satisfying, and Crowley felt ashamed the morning after. Aziraphale had not complained and he hadn’t seemed hurt by it, but they’d never discussed the incident since. Indeed, Crowley had been so afraid the angel would abandon him afterwards that he was careful to be nothing but gentle and tender in the bedroom after that. He always let Aziraphale initiate things, even if Crowley had to hint and throw his best “come hither” looks at him. Even the second time he’d pushed Aziraphale against a wall, not so long ago in the old convent, he had forced himself to gain control before anything more happened, even as that former Satanic nun had intervened. 

The thing was, Crowley’s libido had been building up over the last few days, the itch growing into a slow burning need, and Aziraphale had failed to notice the various ways he’d been trying to throw himself at him. He really did feel like an animal in heat.  
  
Today Aziraphale busied himself in the sunny kitchen of the little cottage they’d bought together, setting out the teapot and waiting for the water to boil. He’d just arranged a plate of biscuits and tiny cakes. Unbeknownst to Crowley, Aziraphale was concocting not just afternoon tea, but a plan to spice up their bedroom life and get a bit of payback for that long-ago sexual escapade that he’d never forgotten. He knew that Crowley (needlessly) regretted the “Bastille Incident,” as he thought of it, and had been deliberately gentle with sexual matters ever since. But Aziraphale couldn’t bring to tell Crowley he was getting just a tad bored, and he decided he would like to try giving Crowley a taste of his own sexual medicine, so to speak. 

“What do you think this afternoon, my dear? Earl Grey or Oolong?”

Crowley was sprawled at the kitchen table, somehow managing to spread his limbs out as if lounging even while sitting in a regular chair. “What’s that? Oh, whatever you like, angel,” he said. He was wearing his tightest pants and had his shirt unbuttoned as seductively as he could, but Aziraphale was seemingly oblivious. He hummed and chatted as he prepared the afternoon tea, pretending not to notice the demon’s frustration or his tight pants.

“Let’s have oolong today, then. I’m feeling exotic and this blend has a nice sweet flavor.”

“Sounds good,” said Crowley, then heaved a sigh. If Oolong tea was the angel’s version of exotic…

“Something wrong, my dear?” asked Aziraphale, frowning and pursing his lips.

“Nothing, angel,” Crowley replied with a forced smile, shifting in his chair.

Aziraphale looked at him oddly, as if studying him for a moment. Then the moment passed, and he smiled.

“Well then, I’ll serve you tea and some of these lovely little cakes from the new bakery on the corner,” he said. Crowley sighed again, unable to resist whenever Aziraphale smiled at him like that. He tried to ignore the insistent urges from below his belt and sat up straighter for his tea. He wanted sex, bless it all, not tea and cake. Still, he tried his best not to pout.

Aziraphale had rolled up his sleeves to make tea, hiding a little smile from the demon. For Aziraphale, rolled up sleeves practically constituted a state of undress. He was the only person Crowley could think of that looked seductive with just his forearms showing. He brought Crowley a little plate of tea cakes, reaching over him enough that the skin of his arm brushed by Crowley’s cheek, and the demon caught a whiff of the angel’s flowery scent. It triggered Crowley’s Lust even more, and it was all he could do not to pounce on the angel and ravish him right then and there. He didn’t notice the little smirk on the angel’s face.

Aziraphale sat across from Crowley, enjoying the cakes and tea with his usual gusto. A bit of icing stuck to the plate and he scooped it up with a finger, looking at Crowley as he slowly sucked it off his fingertip. “Mmmm,” he murmured. “Divine.” Crowley watched, his snake eyes transfixed. 

Aziraphale smiled. “Why, you haven’t touched yours, dear. You seem a bit tense. Let me help, you poor thing.” 

He walked behind Crowley’s chair and began massaging his neck. It felt wonderful, and Crowley was going crazy thinking of how it would feel to have the angel naked, wrapped around him right now. But suddenly the hands were gone and Aziraphale stepped away.  
“Goodness, my dear, I had no idea a massage would have such an effect on you.” He was looking down at Crowley’s bulge, his eyes wide. 

“I’d better stop, and you can have a nice cool shower. I have too much to do in the shop this afternoon, dearest. No time for lovemaking, but perhaps tonight…” he trailed off.

When Crowley was truly agitated, he could work himself into such a state that he went into what Aziraphale always referred to as “full demon mode,” and he would literally begin to overheat. It happened now as the Lust took over, and the orange of his eyes intensified into a fiery shade. He felt a low growl building up as his skin radiated heat. The angel was tormenting him. He couldn’t stand it anymore, yet he had to force himself not to act on his instincts to pounce on the angel.

“You teasing bastard,” he said between clenched teeth.

Aziraphale looked shocked. The rational part of Crowley’s mind immediately felt regret. He was clearly having trouble controlling his demonic temperament. Would Aziraphale storm out the door? Yet he was having trouble controlling the Lust and frustration boiling up inside him. 

To his great surprise, Aziraphale simply studied him for a moment, and then his blue eyes glinted in an almost calculating way.

With supernatural speed, Aziraphale hauled Crowley out of the chair, tipping it over. He simultaneously grabbed Crowley’s hands and pushed him against the kitchen wall, pinning his arms against him with his powerful forearm, under his own body. Crowley could feel him emanating divine power, certainly not enough to hurt him, but definitely enough to restrain him. It was like a force field.  
Crowley was speechless for a moment, confused and stunned. Then the anger boiled up again and he struggled against the angel.

“What the fuck are you playing at, Aziraphale? Let me go, bless it!” What had gotten into the angel?

“Oh hush now.” Aziraphale murmured into his ear, nibbling it a bit while running his hands through his long red hair with his free hand. His other arm held him pressed to the wall with surprising strength. Crowley was completely tensed up, like a coil ready to spring. Confused and angry (yet still quite aroused), his baser demonic instincts kicked in at being restrained by angelic power, and he continued to growl and thrash. 

“You know,” said Aziraphale, “If you’re going to act like a foul fiend, then I shall simply have to treat you like one. Is that what you want?”

Crowley replied with a string of obscenities.

“Tsk, tsk, this won’t do at all. I hate to do this, but I can see I’m going to have to force you to behave yourself. I think the only solution is to gag and restrain you.” 

Again, with inhuman speed, he took off his belt and miracled it around Crowley’s body, totally restraining him from the waist up. He took his silk handkerchief from his pocket and balled it up, then stuffed it into Crowley’s mouth. His muffled growls continued.

“I’m very sorry, dearest, but you need to settle down. In fact, I think you need to go straight to bed,” said Aziraphale. He hoisted the surprised demon over his shoulder with surprising ease, carrying him up to the bedroom like a sack of potatoes, Crowley kicking uselessly away. 

He reached the bedroom and unceremoniously dumped the struggling demon onto the bed. 

“Mmmfff! Unnhhh!” he managed through the gag. Aziraphale knew he was swearing.  
“Hush!” Aziraphale repeated, this time more forcefully. Perhaps his dialed up powers had an effect, because Crowley quieted for a moment. He bent down, stroking the demon’s pretty red hair gently again and murmured in his ear, “That’s better, my bad-tempered demon. You simply must learn not to use such foul language around a celestial being.”  
Aziraphale looked down at Crowley clinically. He frowned. The demon looked excited and expectant. This wouldn’t do, not at all. 

He grabbed Crowley’s face with both hands and made him meet his gaze. The angel’s blue eyes glittered in a way that frightened Crowley just a tiny bit, despite knowing Aziraphale would never really hurt him. 

“My dear,” he said coldly. “Did you actually think I brought you up here to satisfy your Lust?” He looked pointedly at the increasing bulge in Crowley’s tight black pants and smirked. “Yes, I suppose you did.” 

Aziraphale sat on the bed next to Crowley and placed one hand back on his cheek, giving it a pat then a light slap. “Let me explain, darling. But first, let me help you a bit. That doesn’t look very comfortable,” he said. He waved his hand again, and the belt now restrained Crowley’s hands up over his head to the bedpost. “That’s better. After all, I don’t want you injured, dear. Just properly restrained.” 

“Rrr, mpppffh,” Crowley tried to speak but the handkerchief allowed for only muffled noises of frustration. Aziraphale ignored him.

“Do you remember that time right after you rescued me from the Bastille?” Aziraphale chattered away as he began to methodically remove the demon’s clothes, starting with his shoes and socks. “You pressed me against that dirty wall and then whisked me back to your little hovel and ravished me after trussing me up,” he said, unbuckling the demon’s pants and pulling them off. He smiled at the stiff cock that sprang up, already wet at the tip.

“I’ve always wanted to return the favor. And now that nobody’s watching us, I don’t have to be afraid of miracling restraints or removing your shirt with a wave of my hand like so.” And off came his shirt.

“There now, much better.”

He smiled fondly down at the frustrated demon, now spread out on the bed naked with Aziraphale fully clothed. “Yes, very nice,” he said, looking him up and down as if proud of his handiwork. Then the angel laid down casually beside him.

“I know you want me to touch your cock right now,” said Aziraphale. “But you must learn patience. I haven’t forgotten how you teased me back then, and I’m it’s time for you to pay the price.” He brushed his hand down Crowley’s torso, across his heated belly, down his thigh and back up the inside of his thigh. Crowley involuntarily spread his legs a bit, squirming and inviting the angel’s hand to touch his balls, but the angel just reached back over to smack the side of his bottom. “None of that, now. You are honestly over agitated, darling.”

He immediately miracled blessed restraints to hold his ankles to the foot of the bed. 

“Mmmf nnn,” replied Crowley. His eyes looked pleadingly at Aziraphale.

“What’s that, dear? Did you just call me a tease again? Well, I suppose I don’t blame you. It was a little unkind of me to work you up into a state by pretending to ignore the adorable way you were throwing yourself at me. Yes, dear, I did notice your lovely tight pants and bare chest. But I had to make sure you were just in the proper state. And it worked, didn’t it, darling? Just look at you.”

Aziraphale climbed up on all fours and bent over his spread-eagled prey, still fastidiously avoiding touching the erect cock under him, and grabbed a handful of Crowley’s red locks, pulling his head firmly up so he could plant kisses on his neck. He nibbled and sucked on his neck, then slowly travelled down to give his nipples the same treatment, taking each one in his mouth and sucking hard, then gently biting. He went all the way down to Crowley’s warm belly, stopping short of his aching member. Crowley made lovely whimpering noises the whole while.

Then, he unzipped his trousers to release his own stiff, throbbing cock. He climbed over and straddled Crowley’s chest just below his armpits and lifted Crowley’s head up. He smoothed the hair out of his face lovingly.

“Now, I believe you know what comes next, darling. I’m going to remove the gag from your pretty, foul mouth and if you misbehave in any way, I’m going to leave you tied up and naked for another hour. And I’ve made sure that I’ve applied just enough divine energy to these restraints to counter your wicked demonic energies. And when I say behave, that means no speaking at all. You are going to suck me until I come in your mouth, and you will swallow every drop. Understand?”

Crowley nodded. As soon as Aziraphale removed the gag, he slipped his thick cock into his mouth. He pumped slowly, back and forth, guiding the demon’s head in rhythm. Aziraphale moaned and petted Crowley’s hair. “Oh yes, what a good boy, so nice. And so obedient now.” He increased his rhythm, panting and moaning with pleasure as he thrust in and out of the demon’s luscious mouth. Crowley began to make little mewling sounds while sucking on the angel’s cock, and it was too much for the angel. He thrust into Crowley’s mouth one last time, spurting his load down the demon’s throat, fingers clutching his damp hair. He watched approvingly as Crowley swallowed then licked his lips.

“Nicely done, my dear.”

He sat down next to the demon, lightly brushing his fingers up and down his body, petting him like a favorite animal. Crowley panted, his cock still aching for release. “For the love of—whoever, angel, please! I can’t stand—”

The angel slapped his hand over his mouth.

“No no,” grinned Aziraphale. He replaced his hand with his mouth and gave him a deep, rough kiss. 

“I didn’t say you could speak just yet. And you know begging is unbecoming of a demon. What would the other demons say if they saw you trussed up and begging from an angel like this? Am I going to have to gag you again?”

Crowley growled in frustration and shook his head, biting his lip.

“There’s a good boy.”

Aziraphale rose to his knees, stroking his cock while Crowley watched, helpless and frustrated. The angel was still fully clothed with only his cock exposed. Looking at Crowley, squirming and naked on the bed, the angel soon grew hard again.

“What am I going to do with you?” asked Aziraphale, shaking his head. He bent down to give an almost chaste little kiss to the tip of Crowley’s cock. Then he released the leg restraints and ordered Crowley to spread his legs and bend them up in the air. He tucked a small pillow under his bottom so that he was at just the right angle. 

“Look at you, spread out and waiting for me, but your poor cock still untouched. You’ve been a surprisingly good boy, not coming yet, but we’re not quite finished. I must say, you look so delicious right now. I’ve always enjoyed looking at that shapely bottom of yours.”

The angel took the lube that he’d put into his pocket and slathered his fingers with it. He thrust one, then two thick fingers into Crowley’s hole, preparing him just enough. He could hear Crowley struggling not to make noise yet failing as he moaned at the intrusion.

“Oh Crowley, how shameful,” scolded Aziraphale. “You’re behaving just like a harlot. I suppose I can use you like one, then.” The fingers came out and Crowley whined, disappointed. Aziraphale spread his cheeks a bit further and then entered him. He eased himself into Crowley’s tight hole with one smooth movement until he was fully sheathed. Crowley made a wonderful guttural sound, though he tried to stay obediently silent. 

Aziraphale loved having the demon at his mercy, and he felt divine. He began thrusting into him, slowly at first but then hard and fast, going at a merciless pace until he orgasmed again, spurting his hot cum into Crowley, who moaned through clenched teeth. He pulled out, tired and satisfied, rolling Crowley’s hips over enough to give him another smack on the bottom. He rose off the bed.

Crowley couldn’t contain himself. He skin was on fire, his engorged cock begging for relief. “Bless it to Heaven, angel! Please, I’m begging you—”

“Quiet!” commanded Aziraphale with a frown and waved his hand, producing another gag to silence him. 

“Open your mouth.” 

Crowley was almost in tears, but he obeyed and Aziraphale stuffed the gag in. 

His expression softened as he looked down at the squirming, used mess of a demon.

“Oh my dear, I suppose I have been cruel to you. And you’ve been good, as much as I can expect from a foul fiend. Do you think you really deserve a reward now?”

Crowley didn’t know whether to shake his head or nod, whichever would give him the release he needed. He remained still, looking at Aziraphale with pleading eyes.

The angel laughed. “Oh, very well then, since you’ve been my lovely plaything today, I think I shall ride you like a hobby horse.”

He removed his trousers excruciatingly slowly, the human way, letting Crowley watch. Then he miracled himself ready and straddled Crowley, gliding his hands over his warm body, glistening with sweat. He positioned himself over Crowley’s cock, teasing him for just a moment and then lowering himself slowly down, taking the whole length of his cock inside himself. He remained there for just a minute, wriggling a bit and stroking himself until he was hard again. Then he rode Crowley up and down, faster and faster while bracing himself with one hand, using the other to stroke himself. He generously allowed the demon to buck up into him in rhythm. 

Crowley orgasmed quickly and powerfully, spasming and moaning with such intensity that Aziraphale could feel the waves of heat rising from him. Then Aziraphale came again himself, spraying his release all over his hand and Crowley’s glistening body. He stayed impaled on the demon for a minute, catching his own breath. Then with a sigh, he pulled off, crept over on all fours and took the gag out of Crowley’s mouth. He put his sticky fingers to the demon’s luscious lips and raised his eyebrows expectantly. He watched as Crowley obediently licked and sucked his own cum off his fingers. Then he bent over and kissed him deeply, tasting himself as he did so. He miracled the restraints away and the two embraced and kissed, the mess still between them as their breathing finally calmed.

“Angel?” croaked the demon.

“Yes, dear.”

“I love you, but you really are a teasing bastard, you know?”

Aziraphale smiled fondly at him. “I know, my dear. I know.”


End file.
